


Snow Angels

by keiththepaladin



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, that fic that had 0 context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kit and Ty are in London and there is bickering and snowball fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @cecilyheronwood123 on Tumblr

Kit deserved a break. 

Or at least, that's what Ty thought. After the horrific things he had been through in the past year, it was the least Ty could do for him. 

"You look deep in thought over there," Kit said to him from across the small park. His blonde hair had been tucked into one of Ty's knitted beanies, and their white backdrop brought out the bright blue of his eyes. He reminded Ty of an angel in the snow.

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps I'm contemplating what's going to happen next in the book I'm currently reading. It's a good one, maybe you should read it too."

"You dragged me out to London to tell me to read a book?" A lopsided grin spread over Kit's face. "Come look at this Ty. You never see snow like this in L.A! It's great."

Ty pulled his scarf tighter around his neck before standing up from the wooden bench he had been perched on. Kit's smile widened when he saw Ty walking over to him. Ty had a scowl on his face, the type that made the grey sky above them look pleasant.

"You don't like the snow, Ty?"

"It's too cold." Kit snorted at Ty's remark. Ty didn't hear it. He was too busy glaring at the snow underneath his boots.

"Then why did you suggest we come to London?" 

"Uncle Arthur likes it here. Plus, there's something for every member of my ever-expanding family here."

"I'm glad you realize how big your family is." Kit said, an impish grin plastered to his face. 

"It's normal for me, Kit."

"I don't know how you do it. I mean, I still get Julian and Octavian's names mixed up." Kit added, nudging a bit of snow around with his foot.

"Don't be ridiculous, Julian is so much older than Tavvy.”

“You’re not funny, Ty.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.” Ty’s face was expressionless, not giving Kit any hint of his mood.

Kit went quiet then. He wasn’t sure what else to say, so he just kept staring at Ty’s eyes. He had always loved the colour of them. They always reflected the colours of things he was looking at. Right now, they were a light grey, like a shining silver, reflecting the colour of the snow around them.

Kit was looking at Ty, but Ty wasn’t looking back at Kit. Instead, Ty had taken a seat on another bench, and had opened his book again.

‘Typical Ty’ Kit thought to himself, before an idea came to him. Kit ducked down, and picked up a wad of snow between his gloved hands. He shaped it into a roundish shape (nowhere near perfect, but the balls of snow rarely were) and he threw it at the back of Ty’s head.

A noise of shock escaped Ty’s lips, before he turned around, a look of confusion on his face. As soon as he spotted Kit laughing a few metres away, his face twisted into another scowl.

“Kit, that was rude. The snow was cold.” The words that came out of Ty’s mouth only made Kit laugh harder. If Ty hadn’t been so angry, he would have enjoyed the sound of Kit melodious laugh.

“You know what else is rude, Tibs?” Kit asked between bouts of laughter, “Reading when you’re supposed to be spending time with your favourite person.”

Ty could tell that Kit had been joking, but he didn’t appreciate the sentiment. So while Kit was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he didn’t see Ty roll some snow into a ball, and throw it right at the exposed part of the back of his neck. 

Kit screamed before turning around, looking like he was torn between screaming again and laughing.

“We’re even now!” Ty shouted, a look of victory on his pale face.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Tiberius.” Kit replied, before gathering more snow in his hands. 

Ty ran. He ran down the streets of London, trying not to get hit by any snowballs flying in his direction. And when he did finally get hit, it was his turn to chase Kit.

They threw snowballs at each other till dusk, when Kit had finally exclaimed that he’d won, and Ty had been too tired to argue.


End file.
